Non-volatile data storage devices, such as embedded memory devices and removable memory devices, have enabled increased portability of data and software applications. For example, multi-level cell (MLC) storage elements of a flash memory device may each store multiple bits of data, enhancing data storage density as compared to single-level cell (SLC) flash memory devices. As a result, flash memory devices may enable users to store and access a large amount of data. The data may be accessed by a host device (e.g., a computing device) via an interface, such as an input/output (I/O) interface, which may facilitate communication between the host device and the flash memory device.